efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 112
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC #111|nex = FSC #113}} For the tenth time, we are being hosted on Dutch soil, this time in Leeuwarden, the capital of the Friesland province of the Netherlands. This is due to another Dutch victory in FSC 111, with Sharon den Adel performing "My Indigo". The number of participants in this edition increases to 37, with the return of Australia, Belgium and Latvia, while there were no withdrawals. Canada managed to take the victory with Celine Dion performing 'Ashes'; but finishing only 2 points ahead of Romania in second place. Third place went to Poland. The Host City The Host City for this FSC #112-edition is Leeuwarden, Netherlands. Situated in, and provincial capital of the Dutch northern region of Friesland (also historically known as Frisia). The city is the European Capital of Culture for 2018. The municipality has a population of around 123.000. Leeuwarden is the main economic and financial hub of Friesland. The tallest building in the city, is the 114-metre (374 ft) Achmeatoren (Achmea insurance tower), built in 2001 and designed by Abe Bonnema - who also designed the second-tallest building, Averotoren at 77 m (253 ft). Many events are organised in 2018 to celebrate the ‘year of culture’. The largest art project is called the ‘11Fountains’, with special fountains in the Frisian eleven cities. The city is situated in a green and water-rich environment. It is a former royal residence and has a historic city center, many historically relevant buildings, shops, and a large shopping center with squares and restaurants. It is a city both traditional, and modern, and it has much to offer locals, visitors and tourists that come from all around the world . The seaside & the countryside attracts. The Venue The Host Venue for FSC #112 June 2018 is the Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie, the Metropolitan Theatre in Leeuwarden. The arena has three halls with a total seating capacity of 1.750 seats and a total visitor capacity if 2.500. Each year around 200.000 people visit the more than 450 different activities in Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie roughly divided into 100.000 visitors for shows, festivals, & other cutural activities and another 100.000 visitors through leases, conferences, rehearsals, and training sessions & various other events. In 1995 Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie was given a new building with a contemporary & unique character. Frist van Dongen, the architect, was inspired by the Frisian environment; the design has everything to do with water. This created a theater of significance for the whole of Friesland. The theater is proud to be the host of the 112th editon of the Forum Song Contest this evening. The Hosts Willem Bijkerk (born 1980), known professionally as Waylon, is a Dutch singer. His stage name came from the name of his idol, Waylon Jennings. Waylon finished 2nd in the 1st season of ‘Holland's Got Talent’ in 2008. A year later, Universal Music signed Waylon as the first Dutchman to the Motown label. He represented the Netherlands with Ilse de Lange, as The Common Linnets, at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, finishing in second place in the final. He performed also in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, and finished in 18th place. He enjoys a successful career. Ilse de Lange (born 1977), is a Dutch country and pop singer. In 1994 she performed at the Dutch Country Music Awards. Some years later she got a record contract and had her breakthrough with the 1998 album ‘World of Hurt. She has had a long career and released around 13 albums. In 2013 she became a coach on ‘The Voice of Holland’ for its 4th season. As a member of The Common Linnets, together with Waylon, she finished in second place at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. She is active on diverse arenas, and has a recurring role in the tv-series 'Nashville'. The Show The Results The Winner Celine Dion - Ashes: